


Comfort Zones

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  What if Franky tells Erica she's taking her camping. Erica doesn't like the idea of roughing it for a couple days, but does it for Franky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roughing It

“Camping?” Erica screwed up her face, “Like outside?”  
Franky laughed, “You’ve never been before, have you? What, your parents never took you camping, even when you were a kid?”  
Erica shook her head, “No, not exactly. I mean, we went away, sure, but not…camping.”  
Franky cocked her head, “Where did you go then?”  
Erica shrugged, “I don’t know, we went over to America when I was a kid, and then Europe when I was a bit older.”  
Franky laughed again, “Sometimes I forget how posh you are,” she shook her head, “It’s kinda hot though.”  
“Oh, shut up. What if you wake up though, and there’s like a bug on you? Or a bear or something?”  
“We don’t have bears, Erica, we’re in Australia remember?” she winked, giggling at Erica’s awkwardness, “Plus, I’ll protect you from all the bugs and snakes – “  
“Snakes! Fuck,” Erica swore, “You are really lucky I love you.”  
Franky grinned and pulled Erica into her lap, “Lucky I’m a well-trained camper, I won’t let any of our wildlife hurt you, I promise,” she said teasingly, “Little rich girl.”  
“Oh, shut up,” Erica pulled herself free of Franky and pouted, “I’m not rich.”  
Franky snorted and gestured to her apartment, “Trust me, to me you are totally rich. Hey,” she pulled Erica back into her arms, “I’m not complaining,” she murmured, “It’s cute. And pretty sexy too.”  
“Yeah, yeah, fine I’l go but you owe me,” Erica replied crisply, struggling to keep the smile off her lips.  
Franky grinned, “Always happy to owe you,” she winked.

  
Erica tried to help Franky put the tent up, but Franky just laughed, saying it would be quicker if she did it herself. When she had it up, Erica entered cautiously.  
“Really? This is where we sleep?” she said apprehensively.  
Franky shook her head, laughing, “Yep,” she said “Or you know, I could just owe you.”  
Erica laughed this time, “Here? It’s like dirt and grass and – “  
“Oh my god, you are so dramatic, so precious, ugh, that’s why I put the tent up so we don’t sleep on the dirt. We even have a bed.”  
“That’s hardly a bed,” Erica scoffed.  
“It’s better than those shitty prison beds, Erica,” Franky shot back.  
Erica sighed, “Fair enough,” she resigned.  
Franky bit her bottom lip and put a hand on Erica’s waist as she pressed her lips against the other woman’s and lay her down on the bed, as Erica gripped her hand on the back of Franky’s neck, pulling her as close as she could.

Franky yawned, pulling her shoes on, “See? What more do you need from a bed?”  
Erica blushed, “Well, it hasn’t passed the sleep test yet,” she teased.  
Franky put out a hand as Erica pulled on her runners and took her hand, climbing out of the tent into the darkness of the night.  
Franky smiled and wrapped her arms around Erica, resting her head on Erica’s shoulder, “They’re beautiful, but they don’t shine as brightly as you.”  
Erica laughed, “Kind of corny but kind of really sweet,” she admitted, pulling Franky’s arms around her tighter, “I love you, Franky Doyle.”  
“I love you, Miss Davidson,” Franky smiled cheekily.  
Erica shot her a glare.  
“I love you, Erica,” Franky corrected herself, still smiling and sitting herself on the ground, pulling Erica down next to her. Franky lent back and put her hands behind her head. Erica lay down, resting her head on Franky’s chest and letting her eyes close.

“What are you doing?” Erica asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
Franky was crouched down by the fire, “Breakfast,” she said.  
“It’s morning,” Erica stated.  
Franky laughed, “Really? Is that that thing when the sun comes out?”  
“We slept outside,” Erica looked around nervously.  
Franky laughed again, “What are you looking for? We’re fine, I thought it was kind of nice. I used to love sleeping under the stars.”  
Erica bit her lip, “It was nice,” she admitted, “I’m just surprised that I actually slept well,” she shrugged.  
“I’m not, you were pretty worn out after – “  
“Oh, shut up,” Erica interrupted, “You were pretty worn out yourself as I remember. Anyway, maybe camping isn’t so bad.”  
Franky smiled, “You haven’t seen the showers yet.”  
Erica groaned, “Ugh, I’ve heard the stories… maybe that would be bearable if I had a little company,” she said shyly.  
Franky grinned and stopped tending to the fire for a moment to crawl over to the older woman, “I think that can be arranged, then we should go for a hike. You know how to walk, right? You didn’t just bring heels right?”  
Erica pushed her away playfully, “I have runners, Franky. I don’t always wear heels.”  
Franky snorted, “I’ve never seen someone with as many shoes as you, Erica. “  
Erica shrugged, “I’ve never seen somebody with so many books,” she countered.  
Franky raised her eyebrows, “Touche,” she went back to the pan and grabbed some plates, “Breakfast is served!”

“How much further?” Erica whined.  
“Just a little farther,” Franky promised.  
“You said that half an hour ago,” Erica protested.  
Franky rolled her eyes, “It was like five minutes.”  
“I don’t get it, there’s a road up here, why didn’t we just drive?”  
The brunette stopped in her tracks and turned around, “Because, Erica, fresh air is not a right to all of us, it’s a privilege. And exercise is good for us.”  
“Are you trying to tell me something? You’re the one cooking for me, you know,” Erica rubbed her stomach self-conciously.  
Franky laughed openly and wrapped her arms around Erica, pulling her in, “You’re perfect, baby, trust me, the view is totally worth it, promise,” she ran on excitedly.  
“Worth it, yeah?” Franky said, stretching her arms above her head, pulling her singlet up to reveal her stomach.  
Erica breathed heavily as she caught up and looked out over the bay, “Wow, yeah. That’s beautiful,” she pulled at Franky’s singlet playfully, “So are you when you stretch like that,” she kissed Franky’s ear, giggling.  
Franky laughed, “So, have I converted you?”  
“I think we know the answer to that,” Erica rolled her eyes.  
Franky smirked, “I meant with camping, Erica.”  
Erica blushed and bit her tongue, “Well, yeah it’s alright, I guess. As long as I have my spider-killing, snake-destroying protector by my side.”  
Franky put her hands around Erica’s waist, “You’re all sweaty. I like it when you sweat, it’s such a turn on.”  
“You are so not subtle,” Erica couldn’t help but smile, “Who knew you were a romantic anyway? Stars, views of the bay, what next?”  
Franky yawned, “Next is back home to real life,” she said, sighing.  
Erica nodded, “Yay,” she said sarcastically, “Next time, we can go on a holiday my style.”  
Franky nodded, “Mm, you can be my sugar mama,” she laughed.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “I’ll be your something,” she mumbled, “Whatever you want me to be.”  
“I like that,” Franky murmured back, “And ditto to you. So where will we go?”  
“Spoilers, give me some time. I’ll whisk you away somewhere brilliant, trust me,” Erica pressed her forehead against Franky’s, “Speaking of brilliant views,” she kissed Franky on the forehead and pulled her into her chest, kissing the top of her head.


	2. From rags to riches

“Whoa, this is where we’re staying?” Franky said, upon opening the door to a room that was probably bigger than her apartment.  
“Mm, bit bigger than a tent, right?” Erica smiled as Franky walked around opening every door.  
“Hey, you loved it,” Franky said, pretending to be hurt.  
Erica laughed, “Yeah, I did,” she ran her finger down Franky’s face, settling on her lip as it curled into a smile.  
“Oh, how the other half live,” Franky said, jumping on the bed, bouncing on the spot.  
“What are you doing? Are you five?” Erica shook her head, watching the other woman smile.  
Franky laughed, “Shut up. I’m just seeing how sturdy it is,” she laid down, “Pretty sturdy,” she nodded, “Soft though. Mm, comfy, you should join me.”  
Erica laughed, “As subtle as ever, Franky,” she rolled her eyes but crawled onto the bed, “So you like the room, huh?”  
Franky nodded, “I didn’t even know hotel room’s this big existed. You must have been so spoilt as a kid, daddy’s little princess, I bet.”  
Erica blushed, “Yeah, I guess,” she shrugged, “I wish I could have gotten off work longer though, I’m going to take you out of the country next time.”  
“Mm, can’t wait to leave this country,” Franky mumbled as she pulled Erica closer to her, “I’d go anywhere with you whether it was in a tent or a penthouse, I don’t care.”  
Erica smiled, “Right back at you,” she whispered as she ran her hands over Franky’s clothes, “You look right in place here. I think you suit the room quite well,” she teased.  
Franky laughed, biting her lip, “Yeah? What about the bed? Do I suit the bed?”  
Erica laughed and ripped Franky’s singlet off, turning her onto back.

“So, I’m loving this room and all, but are we going to leave it at some stage?” Franky said, laying on her stomach as she read a magazine.  
Erica raised her eyebrows, “Why? You want to go for a hike?” she teased.  
Franky laughed, “No, no hikes. But come on, when you went on holiday, what did you do? Surely you didn’t spend all your time in a hotel room?” she narrowed her eyes, “Or did you?”  
Erica fixed Franky with a half hearted glare, “No, I guess I didn’t. Come on then, get dressed,” she threw Franky’s singlet at her.

Franky looked around the lavish restaurant, trying not to look impressed. She smiled at the waitress who handed her a menu and thanked her. She looked at the menu and swore.  
“Shit, that’s a lot of money for a steak,” she said as she looked up, “Erica, it’s too much. I give you bacon and eggs and you give me a hundred dollar steak?”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Hey, we said we’d do it my style. This,” she gestured to the restaurant, “is my style. Order anything, it’s all good.”  
Franky bit her lip and nodded, “So you’ve been here before?”  
“Yeah, actually with an old boyfriend a few times,” Erica admitted.  
“Mark?” Franky asked sharply.  
Erica shook her head, “No, not him. When I was younger.”  
“Mm, younger,” Franky took a sip of the champagne Erica had ordered, “What were you like when you were younger?”  
Erica smiled and looked at her hands, “I don’t know. I was a pretty good student I guess – “  
“What a surprise,” Franky interjected, laughing softly, “Such a good girl.”  
“Hey, I snuck out, went out to parties – “  
“Ooh, rebel,” Franky teased.  
“Well, I guess I didn’t end up in prison or anything,” Erica said sarcastically.  
Franky glared at her but smiled, “I bet you were hot.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Is that all you think about?”  
The brunette shrugged, “Hard not to when you’re sitting there looking like that,” Franky’s hand brushed over the black dress Erica had on and rested on her calf, “I like this dress, it’s sexy,” she bit her lip.  
Erica smiled as she took a sip of champagne, “Mm, is that right? So, you still stand by not wanting to spend the whole holiday in a hotel room?”  
Franky’s eyes lit up cheekily, “Well…no, but can we eat first? Might need the stamina.”

Franky hit the snooze button but felt Erica push the covers back as she yawned. Franky groaned as she stretched.  
“At least with camping you don’t have to get early stupid planes,” Franky grumbled.  
“No, the blinding sun just wakes you up instead,” Erica shot back as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
“Mm,” Franky moaned, “It’s too early, Erica. We should be sleeping,” she crashed her face back into her pillow and closed her eyes.  
“Franky,” Erica said, pulling at her hand, “Come on, get up, you can sleep on the way to the airport.”  
Franky pushed her away, “No, I sleep now.”  
Erica sighed, “Franky, we have a plane to catch.”  
“Can’t you just buy a plane so we can go whenever?”  
Erica snorted, “I’m not quite that well off, silly, please get up,” she tugged at Franky’s hand again.  
“Only if you kiss me,” Franky said, not moving.  
Erica rolled her eyes and climbed back onto the bed, grabbing Franky’s shoulders and kissing her on the back of the neck. Franky rolled over and put a hand on Erica’s cheek and pulled her in for another kiss, on the lips this time and smiled as Erica drew away.  
“Now up,” Erica ordered, smiling.  
Franky groaned and sighed but sat up, running her hand through her hair, “You’re so sexy when you’re bossy, you know.”  
“Next time, we’ll fly out of the country and I’ll make sure it’s an afternoon flight. How’s that?” Erica asked as she pulled Franky into the bathroom.  
“Mm, you sure know how to treat a girl,” she nipped Erica’s neck as she closed and locked the door.


End file.
